


Ace Cream

by Zeobide274



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Harems, Multi, Pregnancy Scares, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeobide274/pseuds/Zeobide274
Summary: When Lincoln is down in the dumps because of another Sister Fight Protocol, can a chance encounter with a certain teal streaked blonde help turn his frown upside down? read and find out. SamXLincolnXBecky.
Relationships: Lincoln/Sam/Becky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**Well, I’ve already posted this story on FFN and I only recently decided to start posting on Ao3. I figured that I would give it a try and see if maybe people on this site wanted to read what I wrote. This story will have three chapters that I will be posting over the course of the next few days as I reread and edit out any mistakes. Also, if you wish to not wait you can go and check out the completed version on my FFN profile.**

**I also have a sequel to this story called “Too Many Dates” and it’s up to chapter 6 now. Please enjoy.**

**Ace Cream**

It was a bright Saturday afternoon when Lincoln strolled through the Royal Oaks mall. He was trying to avoid his family because there was another Sister Fight Protocol going on in their house between Luna and Luan. Luna claimed that Luan sabotaged her amps and that it was now busted. Luan said that she had nothing to do with it despite making a terrible pun about it. So Lincoln decided to not get involved and he made his way towards the Mall after Lori agreed to drop him off. 

With his money saved up, Lincoln had decided to go to the comic book store in the mall. And while he wasn’t sure what he would buy, he felt like he needed to distract himself with something. With the house being under a cloud of sisterly fueled negativity, Lincoln needed something to make him smile. That’s where good ol’ Ace Savvy came into play. He could always brighten up his day just like-

As he had been making his way into the store, Lincoln wasn’t paying attention and he bumped into someone. The person he hit managed to steady him before he could fall. 

“Whoa, there, Ace!” A voice said above him. 

Looking up, Lincoln couldn’t help but blush as he stared into the blue eyes of the blonde rocker best friend of his sister, Luna. Sam Sharp was four years older than him but Lincoln had a full blown crush on her. He had liked Sam before he even knew what liking was and ever since then he had been secretly admiring her, not that he had the courage to tell her. 

“S-Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” Lincoln stammered, his cheeks covered in a rosy tint. 

“No worries, Ace. We’re cool.” Sam said as she ruffled his white hair. 

Lincoln resisted the urge to sigh as she placed her hand on his head. She always seemed to be touching him in one way or another. Whether it was to give him a hug or ruffle his hair, Sam was a very touchy person and Lincoln enjoyed it. Especially when she hugged him and he got to feel her chest to his face. He often wondered if she knew what she was doing to him but quickly dismissed it. Sam was his sister’s best friend so she only ever saw him as her friend’s dorky little brother. This caused him to feel sad again as Sam stopped patting his head. 

“You okay, Ace? You seem kind of down?” She asked as she gave him a look of concern. 

“I...had to get away from my house.” Lincoln said while trying to hide the real reason for his sadness. “Luna and Luan are fighting and I didn’t want to get caught in the middle. You know, again.”

“Ouch, sorry, Ace. You want me to go over there and give Luna an earful?” Sam asked him as she began to lead him away from the store. 

This caused Lincoln to smile. “No, I’m okay. I just need something to distract me until things cool down.” Lincoln had once taken up Sam’s offer to give Luna a talking-to as a joke and the blonde girl had done just that. While it had been a nice gesture on her part, Luna did not appreciate that he was ‘making moves’ on her friend. 

“Well, how about we get some ice cream? My treat.” Sam offered. 

She had taken him by the hand at some point and Lincoln was too busy blushing to refuse. He just nodded and followed her as she led him towards the ice cream stand in the food court. When they reached the stand, they were surprised to see their friend and fellow Ace Savvy fan, Becky, working the register. 

“Hey if it isn’t my favorite White Russian!” The redhead called out to them brightly. She eyed the of them holding hands and grinned. “I see that my little человек is out with another woman. My, should I be jealous?” she teased them 

Sam took it all in stride and pulled Lincoln up to her chest. “Your man? I think you’re mistaken, Red, Ace here belongs to the Card Sharp, which is me.” 

Both girls stared the other down for a couple moments before they erupted in a fit of giggles. Sam released Lincoln and then placed her hand on her chin as she looked up at the menu. Becky liked to tease him from time to time. It was a running joke between them that he was her little man, which is what yerobek meant in russian. Lori had joked once that Becky had a crush on him but he was sure that it wasn’t true. Becky was just being playful. 

After Lincoln had ordered, Sam stayed at the counter with Becky in order to talk. The Red head knew what Sam was doing and she wanted to hear the details. 

“Talk.” She said simply with a look that said that there would be pain if she didn’t like what she heard. 

Sam glanced over at Lincoln as he ate his vanilla cone in peace with a blissful look on his face. Vanilla was his favorite and it sorta felt appropriate for him to like such a pure flavor. Because he, himself, was so pure in their eyes.

“I’m just spending time with him.” Sam said honestly. “The Loud girls are having another SFP and he wanted to avoid the drama.” 

Becky’s eyes softened with understanding as she nodded, glancing over at the white haired boy. “Who is it this time?” she asked.

“Luan and Luna.” Sam sighed. 

“Ouch. You gonna let her have it?” 

“Of course! You know that I won’t let anything happen to him.” Sam said. 

“So are you going to make your move on him or what?” Becky asked after she got over her protectiveness of the young boy. 

“W-What do you mean?” Sam asked her friend, feigning innocence. 

“Girl, you might be blonde but Leni is the only airhead that I know.” Becky told her. “I can see it in your eyes that you want to kiss him! And I know for a fact that he likes you. He blushes all the time when he’s with you.” 

“H-He blushes like that when he’s around you too.” Sam pointed out though she was inwardly pleased to hear that. 

“Yea, but I tease him a lot in order to get him to blush.” Becky sighed as she shook her head. “If he looked at me like he looks at you, girl, I would have already snatched him up.” 

“Are you serious? Aren’t you worried about being too old for him?” Sam asked. It was one of the reasons she was scared of saying anything to him. Hell, Luna didn’t even know about her feelings for the Loud boy. 

“A little.” Becky admitted. “But Lincoln is older than his age. He’s been helping raise his sisters for years now and he’s always taking care of all of them. He’s like the older brother to them all, even Lori admits as much.” Becky then reached over and took Sam’s hands in hers. “Sam, if you have feelings for him, then tell him. Trust me, he’s worth the risk. And if you don’t then don’t be surprised when I do.” 

“A-Alright...” 

Later as the were finishing up their ice cream, Sam couldn’t get Becky’s words out of her head. She kept stealing glances at the young boy and she realized that her friend was right. Lincoln was mature for his age, he acted more mature than guys her age. It was one of the things that attracted her to him, his maturity and level headedness. She could recall when she and Luna needed help right before a gig because one of their guitar strings broke and they didn’t have any spares. And they didn’t have time to go to the store and get some and still make it to the show. And while they were freaking out, Lincoln had come in and took control of the situation. He helped them load everything into Chunk’s van while he went with Lori to the store and got some spares. They had been lucky that Lori had arrived at the moment and that Lincoln had been able to convince the exhausted Loud to drive him. 

They had been able to replace the broken string and perform without a problem thanks to Lincoln. And Sam felt that she played better because of his efforts. Knowing that he was smiling up at her from the crowd, him cheering her on invigorated her to play her absolute best. And Sam knew that it was on that day that she realized that she had been crushing on the white haired Loud for some time. Ever since she had met the young boy, there had always been something there in the middle of her chest. A feeling of warmth and joy whenever she saw him. She would brighten when she saw him or she would suddenly perk up when Luna would mention him. And she was defensive of him when Luna would (rare as it was) talk ill of him. Though honestly, Luna adored him almost as much as she did. 

But that was beside the point, right now Sam was debating with herself if she should do as Becky asked her. Should she tell him? You know, make her move? She was older than him and there was a chance that Luna wouldn’t approve. After all, Sam knew how overprotective the Loud girls were of Lincoln. She wasn’t related to him and she would go to hell and back for him and that was before she knew that she was crushing on him. So imagine what she would do now. 

And as those thoughts passed through her head, she watched as Lincoln took a bite of his waffle cone that held his ice cream and when he emerged from his frozen treat he had a bit of vanilla on the tip of his nose. And then Sam saw images in her mind of her leaning over and licking it off with her tongue, enjoying the look of shock in his eyes as his face heated up like a volcano. She then saw that train of thought head to another station where she  _ vividly _ imagined just what she would do to him. 

Sam shook herself from those thoughts as her face began to warm up and she was beginning to feel a stirring in her loins. She was sure that if Lincoln could see what she had been imagining then the poor boy would die of blood loss. But still, she knew that she had to act or else she would lose Lincoln to someone else and that scared her more than her own fears of telling him the truth.

“Ace, you have a little something on your face.” She told him as she pointed it out. Then an idea, one that she previously had, crossed her mind. “Here, let me get that for you.” 

Then before Lincoln could wipe the ice cream off of his face, Sam leaned in, cupping his face with her hands. She stared into his eyes, those pools of deep blue reminding of her calm ocean. Because like the ocean, he had a depth to him that was unknown to all who didn’t have the courage to dive in. And at that moment, Sam chose to dive in. 

Parting her lips, her tongue reached out and ran across the tip of his nose, lapping up the bit of vanilla that he had on there. His eyes widened and as she pulled away, she could tell that she was just as red in the face as he was. 

“T-There you g-go, all clean now.” Sam managed to stammer as she fought to control her emotions.  _ ‘I can’t believe I just did THAT!’ _

“T-Thanks...” Lincoln said, his voice very dry. He swallowed hard as he tried to look anywhere but at her because he was sure that if he did look her in the eyes, he was going to say something stupid.

“Lets...uh, go over to the music store...” Sam said awkwardly. She wanted to take a hold of his hand but she no longer felt as brave as she once had. Licking the ice cream off of his nose had drained her of all of her confidence and now she felt very awkward about it. 

“S-sure thing, Sam...” Lincoln agreed as he followed her. 

While they were walking, Sam received a text from Becky.

“Girl, I SAW that.” Becky texted. 

“Saw what?” Sam sent back, feigning ignorance. 

They should have been too far away from the ice cream stand to be seen. 

“That you had a taste of some very delicious  _ Ace cream _ .” Becky responded. 

Sam couldn’t help it. She squeaked in surprise and shocked Lincoln who was walking beside her at this point. 

“Are you okay?” He asked as he looked over her with worry. 

“What a gentleman.” Becky texted again this time with several hearts and heart eyed emojis. 

“I-I’m fine! Just a little brain freeze.” Sam said quickly. She then returned to her phone and texted. “Where the hell are you!?”

“I’m everywhere. Lol.” Becky texted with several laughing emoji at the end. 

Knowing that they had to lose the redhead, who should be working, Sam grabbed Lincoln’s hand and pulled him inside of the music store. 

“Come on, Ace, lets go check out some tunes.” Sam told him. 

They spent some time in the store, listening to the samples of whatever genre they felt like. All the while Sam was keeping her eyes out for her redheaded friend. But she never caught sight of her and after almost thirty minutes she gave up when she didn’t see her around. Lincoln had been enjoying himself and he was smiling and laughing around her. And his laughter was the sweetest music she had ever heard. They listened to some bad music on purpose to poke fun at it and much to her surprise, Lincoln knew quite a lot about music. She had forgotten that Lincoln often jammed with them in the garage when they practiced. The little man was pretty good at playing any instrument that Luna taught him. It was a shame that music wasn’t his passion or they could form a band together. 

“Man, that was great!” Lincoln said as they exited the store. They didn’t buy anything but they did have a lot of fun. For a moment, Lincoln had forgotten why he had left his house in the first place. He had forgotten the awkwardness that he felt around Sam after she licked the tip of his nose clean. And while he no longer felt awkward, he still didn’t know what that meant. Did it mean that she liked him or was she just messing with him? Sam did like to tease him from time to time. 

“Yea, I liked how you pretended to be bad at singing.” Sam said as she recalled him performing one of Smooch’s songs on the karaoke machine that they had in there. Lincoln had been singing it bad on purpose in order to get her to laugh. She knew that he could sing rather well. 

“What are you talking about? Of course I’m bad at singing!” Lincoln said with a grin. 

The two shared a look before they burst out laughing. As she laughed, Sam couldn’t help but think about how much she was enjoying this moment. It was just the two of them having fun and laughing. It was almost as if they were on a date. That thought made her blush a bit but Sam did her best to fight it. A part of her was still scared of making the first move. But she knew that if she didn’t do something soon that Becky would. Unlike her, Becky seemed to lack her confidence issues. And if Lincoln did fall for her, Sam would have no one to blame but herself. And while she would prefer Becky to end up with Lincoln instead of someone else, Sam would much rather him fall for her instead. 

“So where to now?” Lincoln asked as he looked at her expectantly. He was having so much fun with her that he didn’t want to stop anytime soon. 

“Um...” Sam looked down at him and she could feel her cheeks begin to warm up. Her heart began to beat faster and her stomach felt as though she had butterflies. And the reason for these feelings were because of her current thoughts. She had to make her move and she decided then and there that she would make her move. And in order to do that she needed to be bold. She needed to be confident. She needed... “Actually, Ace, I need to make a quick stop to get some new duds.” 

“Sure, let’s go.” Lincoln nodded. He had gone shopping with his sisters a million times before so going with Sam was no big deal. 

“Great.” 

Sam led him towards the nearby department store that she knew sold mostly clothes for women. The entire walk over there, she tried to figure out how exactly she was going to pull off what she had in mind. But seeing as how she was a little desperate to get him to notice her, Sam knew that she would have to be daring. And oh, would she be daring alright. 

“Sit over there by the waiting room, Ace, I’m gonna get a couple things real quick and try them on just to make sure that they fit.” Sam said as she pointed towards the back. 

“Alright.” Lincoln agreed and made his way over to the seat. 

Sam quickly went over to the racks in the corner where the particularly eye-catching clothes were located and once she made her selection, Sam went over to the dressing rooms. 

“Alright, Ace, I’m gonna try these on and maybe you can give me your opinion.” Sam said with a playful wink as she hugged the bundle of clothes to her chest. When she saw that Lincoln blushed, Sam felt herself emboldened to continue. 

She took off her regular clothes and set them neatly folded to the side. She then took off her bra and panties and put on a new pair that she hoped would catch Lincoln’s eye. 

Sam looked herself over in the mirror, admiring what she saw. She had never really seen herself as sexy but the person that was staring back at her was drop dead gorgeous in her eyes. That person looked like she could do anything that she set her mind to and that’s what Sam would do. 

The article of clothing that she now wore was an erotic open babydoll with a floral print that was light teal in color. Her breasts were cupped in a lacy transparent bra that did little to hide her creamy flesh. She could see her nipples poking against the thin fabric. From her the valley of her breasts, two thin ribbons hung down from the little bow that was tied in the front of her bra. From there, the ribbons went all the way down her stomach and stopped just above her lace panties. Although her panties were really just a string that held a see through triangle that covered her sex. 

The babydoll wrapped itself and hung loosely on her frame, the hem stopping just below her waist. And as Sam admired herself, she knew that Lincoln wouldn’t be able to resist her now. The poor boy wouldn’t stand a chance! 

“Ace, would you mind coming in here? I need a hand to tie the back real quick.” Sam called out to him. 

“Sure.” Lincoln responded. 

And as the boy came over to her dressing room, Sam pulled him in and shut the door behind them. Lincoln turned towards her and his jaw hit the floor. His eyes widened the most she had ever seen and she could see his blush spread throughout his entire body. But most importantly, she could already see the noticeable swell in his pants that told her everything that she needed to know. 

“Oops, my mistake.” Sam giggled as she slowly made her way towards him. “But now that I have you here, what do you think about my new duds?” 

Lincoln was up against the wall of the dressing room, his mind was stumped for a response. As he tried to process what was going on, he watched as Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and he felt like his whole body was on fire. 

“Ace? Can you hear me, bro?” Sam asked, grinning at him. While she displayed an air of confidence, in her mind she was screaming.  _ ‘I can’t believe that we’re doing this! I CAN’T! Omg! Omg! Are we really gonna do this? Am I!?’ _

“S-Sam...” Lincoln managed to breathe out, his voice thick with barely repressed arousal. 

The boy was panting as his eyes drank her in. She didn’t need to say it out loud to admit that the way that he was looking at her was turning her on. She felt a quiver in her core that she hadn’t felt before. And while she had only intended to get him to notice her, her body was now telling her to take what was her. She bit her lower lips as she felt her sex practically ooze with liquid fire. Everything about him was driving her crazy and Sam knew that if he touched her that she would lose it. 

“Ace...do you like what you see?” She asked him, her own voice thick with lust. Her breathing was slow, deliberate. Her chest puffed up and swelled with each breath and Lincoln’s eyes seemed to linger there the most. 

And due to his state, Lincoln was unable to answer. So he simply nodded as he practically drooled. Sam felt her smile widen and she took his hands and placed them on her hips. She shuddered as she felt him gripping and taking a hold of her. Then as he pulled her in, she pressed her bra clad breasts to his face. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him close. And after a few moments of enjoying his hot breath on her skin, she pulled away just enough so she could look at him. 

“Did you like that?” She asked. When Lincoln nodded, she reached up and pulled her babydoll down just enough to expose her breasts to him. “Touch them...” 

Lincoln swallowed heavily before he reached up with trembling hands and cupped her breasts gently. He almost creamed himself as he held her globes in his hands. And when he looked up at her to ask her for permission, Sam gave him a nod. Lincoln gave them a few cautionary squeezes as he listened to her moans to see if she was enjoying it. And every sound that she made only served to motivate him to keep going. He groped and massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples and giving them a light twist. As he was doing it, Sam was panting as she held onto his shoulders for support. Her knees began to grow weak and she pressed her legs together as she felt the fire in her loins intensify. 

“Oh...god...Ace...” Sam moaned as she closed her eyes. 

Hearing her call out his name pushed Lincoln over the edge and he leaned in and took her right breast into his mouth. As he began to suck, he could feel Sam trembling and her body tensed up. She wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him close to her as she called out his name. And Sam experienced her orgasm first out of the two of them. 

“Did...Did that feel good?” Lincoln asked, his timid nature only serving to drive Sam further over the edge. 

“Ace...that was amazing.” Sam panted. She was half lying on him as he supported her standing up. Her legs felt like puddy and she was sure that she wouldn’t be able to stand on her own. Luckily for them there was a bench in the room. With his help, she was able to sit down. “Now it’s time for me to return the favor.” 

“What do you mean?” Lincoln asked. 

“You’ll see.” 

Sam reached over and quickly undid his pants. Then as she pulled down his pants, she went down to her knees. But just as she did, Lincoln’s hard member sprang out from his underwear and it almost hit her in the face. Her eyes almost went cross eyed as she stared at the throbbing, twitching Log that stood tall before her. She was almost too intimidated by his manhood to even look at it. But the burning desire in her loins was too much for her to simply walk away now. 

“I didn’t know that this would be in the cards for me.” Sam said honestly as she looked up at the blushing boy. 

“Am...am I too small?” He asked shyly, averting his gaze from the kneeling blonde. 

“You’re kidding right?” Sam asked in disbelief. She wasn’t an expert, being a virgin and all, but Lincoln was at least 7 inches. And he also looked thick, perhaps too thick. “Ace, I’m pretty sure that you hit the genetic jackpot here because you’re huge for your age.”

“R-Really?” He asked as he turned to look at her again. 

“Yes.” Sam said as she reached out to grab the base of his shaft. 

She felt him tense up as she wrapped her (seemingly) small fingers around his penis. It almost burned her with how hot it was. But even as it felt hot, Sam licked her lips in anticipation. This Log was going inside of her. 

She leaned in and gingerly gave his head a kiss, almost scared that it was going to bite her. She heard him hiss as her lips pressed against his member, his hands went down and gripped her head as he tried to not make any noise. Grinning, Sam took the whole head into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around it. The first thing she noted was that his precum tasted bitter and salty. And as she tried to take him into her mouth, she realized that she couldn’t take his entire length. She could feel his head hit the back of her throat and there was still a couple inches to go. 

“Damn, Ace, you’re too big!” Sam said as she pulled his dick out with an audible pop. But now she  _ needed  _ him inside of her. “Now that we’ve got you lubed up, it’s time to see if I’m big enough to ride this  _ Log ride! _ ”

Lincoln watched with almost painful anticipation as Sam slowly stood up and gently straddled his hips. She was half mounted on him and half kneeling on the bench and as Lincoln looked down, he watched as she reached down and pulled her new (and unpaid) panties to the side. Then Lincoln’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as he felt Sam lower herself onto his penis and slowly swallowed him into a tight sleeve of molten lava. She was burning at her core and it took everything that Lincoln had to not bust his load right then and there. It felt  _ waaaaaayyy  _ better than any of the times that he had touched himself. He almost couldn’t believe that it was happening. But as he felt himself swell up inside of her, Lincoln knew that this was no dream but a dream come true. 

“L-Linc...” Sam moaned his name as she seemed to relish his girth. Her breathing was slow and labored, her breaths coming out in shuddering puffs. He could feel her hot breath on his face with each rise and fall of her chest. And Lincoln knew that she was nearing the point of no return. “J-Just...o-one push...” 

And as he felt the tip of his penis at the final barrier that she had, Sam brought her hips down all the way and she leaned down and bit into his shoulder in order to not cry out in pain. Pain exploded from his right shoulder but Lincoln ignored it as he held onto Sam’s body. He knew that what she was going through was painful and he didn’t want her to go through it alone. And after a few moments of silence, Sam unclenched her jaw and pulled back enough to look at him with a few tears in her eyes. 

“I’m okay now...” She sniffed as she gave him a watery smile. 

“Are you sure?” Lincoln asked her in a low voice. “W-We can stop if you want...” 

“Heh, it’s a little late for that, Ace.” Sam chuckled as she slowly began to move. “Besides, I want this...I want  _ you _ .”

Despite being so young, Lincoln had never heard and probably never would hear sexier words than those uttered by his crush. Like a lion coming to life with a mighty roar, something awoke within him and Lincoln wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. With a squeak, Sam was surprised as Lincoln began to lift her up and down as he began to thrust his hips into her. She could  _ feel  _ his member slide in and out of her and the fullness that she felt almost made her eyes roll to the back of her head. She had her left hand in her mouth as she tried to bite down on her moans but slowly but surely she was getting too loud. It felt soooo good! 

And hearing her moan in pleasure only served to spur Lincoln on even more. He tried his best to be quiet, much to her surprise, and when she started to get too loud, he dropped her on his lap and reached up to her face in order to bring her into a loving kiss. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and it began to explore like never before. And as his tongue became intimate with hers, Licnoln’s penis was slowly moving in and out of her, kissing her womb with each thrust. The new angle made it so that he was reaching deeper than before and as she reached her climax, her eyes did roll to the back of her head. At the same time, she felt Lincoln tense up and his member swelled up even more before it unleashed its load deep inside of her, flooding her womb. 

The feeling was too intense and as she rode the waves of her first orgasm, her second crashed into her like a tsunami and she called out his name a little too loudly. Because not a moment later, the door to the dressing room was opened and one of the least likely people to find them stood there. 

“Lincy? What’s going on?” Leni asked as she stared at the two inside of the room. 

Lincoln was still sitting down on the bench with Sam still straddling him with his dick still inside of her. She had her arms around him and he was holding onto her hips. Both were panting and sweaty and completely flustered from their naughty activity. And the air in the room was thick with the smell of their sexual pursuits. There was no way in hell that they could explain this away and Sam felt a sense of dread form in the pit of her stomach because Leni would tell the other Loud girls and they would crucify her for what she did to their  _ only  _ brother.

“L-Leni, I...um...I was helping Sam change from her underwear because...it got stuck...” Lincoln said as he tried to come up with some excuse, any excuse that would work on his sister. But as he spoke, he saw that Leni was looking down at the place where his penis was still connected with Sam’s sex. “I was helping her remove it with my...p-penis...because...um...reasons.” 

Sam’s jaw dropped as she listened to Lincoln’s excuse. Forget crucifixion, the Loud girls were going tear her apart, stitch her back together, and then do it all over again! Lincoln had just told her that he was using his PENIS to help her get undressed! 

“Oh, well okay, just make sure to pay for those clothes before you guys leave, okay? I’ll be at the register for when you’re ready.” Leni said with a bright smile. “You two are the first ones here today so I’m totes happy that I get to make a sale!” 

“W-Will do, Leni. S-See you in a bit.” Lincoln nodded. With a wave goodbye, Leni left the pair, humming a happy tune as she went. 

Sam could not believe what had just happened. She turned towards Ace who looked relieved. “No.”

“Yes.” Lincoln nodded. He knew what Sam was referring to and he knew that it was hard to believe. They were incredibly lucky that Sam had picked the store in which his sister worked at and that she had been the one to find them. 

“How the hell did that work!?” Sam demanded. 

“I’ll tell you later. First let's...um, get you cleaned up and pay for the underwear.” Lincoln said as he turned away from her. His cheeks were sporting an embarrassed blush now that his lust had been sobered up by his fear at getting caught. “I don’t think that we can return it.” 

Sam looked down at herself and blushed as well. She was still straddling him and his now softened member was barely hanging inside of her. And she was leaking a mixture of cum, blood, and girl cum. And while she was happy that her first time had been with Ace, she was now embarrassed because she was the only one naked. But she did a good job of hiding those feelings. 

“Ace, we just had sex, there’s no needed to blush.” Sam teased him as she slowly got off of him. 

“I can’t help it, you’re just too beautiful and amazing.” Lincoln told her as he helped clean her up. Luckily they still had some napkins from their snacks from earlier. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to you being my girlfriend.” Then as he realized what he said, he quickly stood up and waved his arms in front of him. “I mean, that is if you want me to be my girlfriend! I mean, be my boyfriend! I mean, I’m the boyfriend and you’re my girl. Friend. Friend that is also my girl.” 

Sam couldn’t help but giggle as she watched the poor boy get more flustered with each passing second. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips to shut him up. “I’d love to be your girl, Ace.” Lincoln could only smile in response. 

Later when the two lovebirds arrived at his house, Sam was holding his hand as they walked. She was practically on cloud nine and she felt as if nothing could ruin her day. 

“I had a great time with you, Ace.” Sam said as she came to stop at his front porch. Lincoln was standing on the steps in order to be able to look her in the eye 

“I did too, Sam. I can’t even remember why I was sad in the first place.” Lincoln told her. “Being with you has made me the happiest boy alive and I want you to know that I’ll always cherish you.” 

“Awe, my little romeo!” Sam gushed teasingly as she held her hands together and held them to her chest. “Don’t worry, Ace, whenever you’re down, just call me and I’ll be there to make you smile.” She then leaned in and gave his cheek a lick. “And I can also put a smile on your face.” 

Just as Sam had finished licking Lincoln’s face, the door burst open and the remaining Loud girls came spilling out. They each held onto a weapon of sorts and they all glared at the blonde rocker. Even Luna looked furious as she held onto her guitar like a battleaxe. 

“You literally have ten seconds to explain why Leni told us you had Lincoln help you change out of your underwear with his penis.” Lori said as she glared at her. “And if I don’t like your answer, I will literally kill you.” 

“Um...I take it that if I said that I was into shotas that you wouldn’t like it, huh?” Sam ducked as Luna’s guitar flew past where her head had been just a second ago. Sam turned around and ran for her life as Lincoln dove towards his sisters in order to spare Sam’s life. And after a three hour chase around town, several harsh words and death threats, and a near beheading thanks to Lucy, Lincoln was eventually able to calm them down enough to explain what happened. But Sam still had to watch her back from time to time whenever they went out because she was positive that the Loud girls were watching her. She just never knew how. 

**End of chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**Ace Cream Delights**

Sam and Becky both were sitting down at a cafe after school on a friday. It had been almost a week since Sam and Lincoln had gotten together and the blonde’s near death experience at the hands of the overprotective Loud girls. It was a miracle that she even survived, much less was still allowed to date Lincoln. 

But as the two girls sat in this cafe, the air was thick with tension as they both stared at one another. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that Becky was harboring some ill feelings towards the blonde for making a move on her white russian. And the reason for their meeting was to try and clear the air. But so far both had yet to say a word and their coffees had gone cold. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, Becky decided to break the silence. “Samantha.” She stated, her tone reserved but with the tiniest bit of a bite to it. 

“Becky.” Sam nodded. She held her own mask of aloofness like she wasn’t at all bothered by the negative air that hung between them. They had been such good friends a week ago and now Sam was sure that Becky hated her. 

“So...how was it?” Becky finally asked. She tried to keep her tone neutral but there was an unlying hint of longing to her tone like she wanted to have a glimpse at the love that she could’ve had but never would. Just a little bit, a taste. 

But her question was all it took to break Sam’s mask as she quickly averted her gaze down to her knees where she had her hands clenched on top of them. Her face was scarlet and her smile was both embarrassed and blissful. 

“That good, huh?” Becky didn’t need Sam to answer, her expression spoke volumes. And Becky could feel her heart breaking as she tried her best to keep her emotions in check. A part of her wanted to be angry, to hate Sam but she couldn’t. She honestly couldn’t even if she tried. It wasn’t her fault that Becky didn’t make a move. 

“No, it was amazing...words can’t even...” Sam blushed as she relived that memory in her mind. 

Becky fought back tears as she smiled at her friend. She placed her hand on the table and held it out towards Sam. When the blonde accepted her hand, Becky placed her other hand on top of hers. “I’m h-happy for you...I really am.” She sniffed. “I wish you nothing b-but the best...” 

Sam was taken aback by Becky’s words so much so that she couldn’t even respond. 

“I-I hope that you and Lincoln can be h-happy always.” Becky said as her tears finally won out and they began to spill. She tried to pull her hands back in order to hide her tears but to her surprise Sam held onto them. 

“Becky, I’m so sorry...” Sam said as she reached out towards her friend. She leaned across the table and brought her in for a tight hug which Becky returned gratefully. “I just want you to know that if it wasn’t for you that I never would’ve made my move on Ace.” 

“Not really what I want to hear right now.” Becky told her as she silently cried into her shoulder. 

“But that’s why I’m bringing it up. I want to make it up to you.” Sam said as she pulled away. She looked the redhead in the eyes in order to make sure that she understood that she was being serious. “Becky, I want you to have sex with Lincoln.” 

Becky stayed frozen for several moments before she calmly responded. “Excuse me, what?” 

“I said that I want you to have sex with Lincoln.” Sam repeated just as calmly. 

“Ah...I thought you said that.” Becky nodded. She took in a deep breath before she exhaled calmly. Then she glared at the blonde before her. “What the hell is wrong with you!? You can’t just say that to a girl who just accepted that she’s never going to be with the man she loves!” 

“Well why not?” Sam asked, confused by her reaction. She honestly thought that Becky would be thrilled. 

“Because it’s cruel! To give me a taste of true happiness only to take it away forever! To know that I will never again get to experience the warmth and love of being held in his arms after we make mad passionate love!” Becky was ranting now and almost everyone was staring at their table. “How could you even say that to me? Are you trying to get me to hate you?” 

“But that’s the best part though!” Sam said quickly. 

“You want me to hate you?” Becky cut in, confused. 

“No, just the opposite!” Sam said with a grin. 

“You want me to love you?” Becky asked, confused. “I like you well enough, Sam, but I’m not a lesbian.”

“Neither am I but I am willing to make you an offer that you can’t refuse.” Sam told her. 

“I’m sorry, Sam, but I don’t think that there’s anyway that...” Becky began as she shook her head. 

“I want us to share Lincoln.” Sam said as she cut into Becky’s sentence. 

“...you can get me to say no.” Becky amended. The redhead couldn’t believe what she was hearing! Sam wanted to share Lincoln. Lincoln! The boy that had captured her heart. It was almost too good to be true. “So just what are you proposing? Because I’ll be honest, this sounds crazy.” 

“Trust me, I know what you mean. But after our second date on wednesday, I asked Ace a hypothetical question about what he would do if he and I weren’t dating and you had been the one who confessed. He started to get all flustered and tried saying that he would never cheat on me and all that. It was adorable! But eventually I got him to admit that if you had been the one to confess that he would’ve gladly said yes because he’s got a crush on you as well. He likes that with you he’s always having a good time, even when you tease him. Add in the fact that you like Ace Savvy and you’re basically perfect.” Sam told her. “All we gotta do is have you seduce him when he least expects it.” 

“But why are you doing this? Why share him with me when he’s already yours alone?” Becky questioned her. 

“Because like I said before, I never would’ve had the guts to make the first move if it weren’t for you. And as a thank you, I want you to experience the happiness that I do everyday. We’re friends, Becky, and I trust you to always love and cherish him like he deserves. I know that you will always treat him right and that’s why I want to share him with you.” Sam answered. 

“Wow...” Becky sniffed as the water works returned. “I had no idea that you felt that way about me.” 

“Of course...aside from Ace and Luna, you’re one of my best friends.” Sam admitted with a faint blush. “Plus, I always did think that you were rather hot.” 

Now it was Becky’s turn to blush. “Are you sure that you’re not a lesbian?” she teased the blonde. 

“For your information, I happen to be a bisexual.” Sam told her as she stuck her tongue out. 

The two friends then shared a laugh before they began to make plans for Operation: Have Becky Seduce Lincoln And Also Come Up With A Shorter Name For This Operation. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln was waiting outside of the comic book store dressed in his date clothes. A pair of beige khakis and his orange dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was dressed nicely because he was going to go on his third date with Sam. Their first happened last Saturday when they ended up...um...getting together. And the second date occurred on Wednesday after which Sam began to ask him questions about their friend Becky that Lincoln still couldn’t get out of his mind. 

Lincoln liked to think that he was an honest guy and one that didn’t like to do anything to hurt anyone. But ever since Sam had asked him how he felt about their redheaded friend, Lincoln had to admit that he did harbor a small crush on her. Maybe even more than a crush. If Sam hadn’t confessed to him, he could honestly see himself with Becky, just having fun and talking about Ace Savvy. Hell, he could honestly see himself falling in love with the fun loving redhead very easily. But that was beside the point because he was dating Sam now. 

“Hey there, if it isn’t my favorite white russian!” 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or she, as the case were. Lincoln turned towards the direction that Becky’s voice had come from and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Becky was dressed in a spaghetti strap emerald sleeveless shirt that left her arms and shoulders bare. And it also showed a fair amount of cleavage that Lincoln couldn’t help but notice. And her usual tight jeans seem to be even more appealing now that Sam had planted the seed of seeing Becky as more than a friend. 

Just then before Lincoln could speak, or stammer out a reply due to his stunned state, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he got a text message. 

“Ace, sorry I can’t make it to our date. Something came up last minute and I gotta take care of it. I hope you don’t mind but I invited Becky along because her boyfriend just dumped her for another girl and she was feeling down. If she does show up, show her a good time and have fun.” Sam texted him. Then she added. “I’ll try to join you as soon as possible, love you.” 

Understanding filled Lincoln’s mind as he turned his gaze back on his approaching friend. He suddenly felt bad for thinking of her like that when she needed a friend more than anything. Wanting to make it up to her, Lincoln vowed that he would show Becky a good time. 

“Hey, Becky, fancy meeting you here.” Lincoln said as she neared. He decided to feign not knowing about her bad break up because he didn’t want her thinking about that. 

“Sorry for intruding.” Becky said as she held her hands up apologetically in front of her. “Sam insisted that I come along on your date. I’m totally gonna be a third wheel.” she then looked around and noticed that Sam wasn’t there. “Where’s Lady Ace, by the way?”

“Sam just sent me a text. She said that something came up last minute and that she has to take care of it. Once she’s done, she said that she’ll join us.” Lincoln explained. He then held out his hand towards her. “In the meantime let’s go have a good time.” 

Becky looked genuinely stunned as he smiled up at her, like she hadn’t expected him to be so kind. She gingerly took his hand and Lincoln saw that she was trying not to think about the guy who had broken her heart. This only served to drive Lincoln further in wanting to see her smile. 

“Come on, let’s see what Ace Savvy has in store for us today.” Lincoln said as he led her into the shop. 

They spent the next few hours having fun all over the mall. Lincoln made every effort that he could in order to show Becky a good time and he was proud to say that he succeeded. Becky was smiling and laughing with him in no time and she even started teasing him again just like she used to. They got along so well that Lincoln could easily imagine what it would have been like if he were dating Becky instead of Sam. He could honestly see himself falling for the redhead if he were single. Despite their difference in age, Lincoln could see himself going on dates with the redhead and even doing things that he would only do to Sam now. And much to his shame, he at one point he almost leaned in and kissed her. Becky had been left blushing but she thankfully teased him in order to break the awkward tension. 

“Is Ace Savvy missing his Lady so much that he’s seeing her in me, perhaps?” A blushing redhead had teased as she grinned mischievously at him. 

Lincoln managed to laugh it off and they continued on their ‘date’. He took her out to eat and then they went to see a scary movie, which Lincoln didn’t want to see but put on a brave face and said yes. He had been so scared that he spent half the time with his face buried in Becky’s chest as he clung to her, trembling like a leaf. This led to another round of teasing. 

“Don’t worry, my white russian, Mama Becky is here to make sure that the _mean, crayzy_ axe murderer doesn’t get you.” She said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and knelt so that they were face to face. “Do you want to hide in mama’s boobies again?” 

That caused Lincoln to look down and almost get a nosebleed at the amount of cleavage he could see at that angle. Both of them ended up leaving the theater with blushing faces as Lincoln had subconsciously licked his lips as he stared at her bosom. Sometimes her teasing nature could backfire on her. 

When they were about to leave the mall, Sam sent a text to Lincoln asking him to come to her house so that they could do some karaoke in her garage. Becky agreed that it would be fun and Lincoln gladly went along with it. As they walked, they talked about whatever was on their mind like what they thought Ace Savvy would do next. Or whether or not Sam knew that Lincoln liked big boobies. Becky  _ really  _ liked seeing the look on Lincoln’s face when he got flustered. She promised, with a wink, that she wouldn’t bring it up to his girlfriend but Lincoln had his doubts.

As they neared Sam’s house, they were greeted by the blonde just as she was exiting her house. She was holding what looked like a backpack slung over her shoulder. 

“Right on time, guys.” Sam said with a wave. “Did you guys have fun without me?” 

Becky blushed as she coyly looked to the side. “Lincoln showed me a great time...he especially liked to cling to my chest.” 

Lincoln tried to sputter out some sort of response but the words would not come out in any coherent way. Sam simply grinned as she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. 

“I know that I told you to have a good time, Ace, but not  _ that  _ good.” She told him as the poor boy hid his face behind his hands. The two older girls shared a laugh at the boy’s expense before she playfully ruffled his hair. “Come on, Ace, laugh a little. You know that I’m just messing with you.” 

“I know...” Lincoln muttered. It didn’t change the fact that he was still embarrassed or the fact that he still had thoughts that he shouldn’t be having about their friend. 

“Let’s go inside and get this show on the road.” Sam reached down and took Lincoln’s hand. As they were about to enter the garage, Sam turned towards Lincoln. “Ace, Becky and I have a surprise for you. Can you please close your eyes? We’re gonna blindfold you.” and sure enough, Sam pulled out a blindfold and tied it around his eyes. 

They led him into the garage and they sat him down on a plastic chair. He could barely hear them shuffling as they got something ready for his surprise. He was somewhat nervous about what it would be. Having Luan as a sister made one nervous when it came to surprises. They tended to explode and hurt a lot in his experience. It didn’t take them long to get ready however because a few minutes later, he heard Sam call his name. 

“Oh Ace~ you can take off the blindfold now.” 

And Lincoln did just that. When he looked up to see what the girls had set up for him, Lincoln almost fainted. Sam had somehow gotten a full size bed into her garage and it was placed in the back corner. And lying on either side of the bed were Sam and Becky. Both of them were giving him a half lidded grin as they propped themselves up with one hand and the other they had placed on their thigh. And then there was what they were wearing or lack thereof. Both girls were dressed in lacy lingerie that Lincoln was sure wasn’t sold at the mall. Their underwear was see through and their creamy skin was tantalizing to his eyes. 

Becky was wearing an emerald green set and one of her straps was hanging loose on her shoulder, exposing more of her left breast. He could also see her nipples poking through the thin fabric of her bra. Just the sight of her looking at him with such hunger in her eyes was enough to drive him over the edge. But he tried, honestly, he did try to resist temptation. But how could he? When such a beautiful temptress stood, or lay, before him beckoning him to come closer. 

Sam was wearing a teal set that seemed to go perfectly for her. She looked as radiate as the first time that he had seen her. And Lincoln had a sneaking suspicion that this had been Sam's plan all along. Plant the seed of being with Becky and then get him to go out with her on a date to cement the idea. And now he would reap the harvest which he wasn’t all that opposed to. Especially since it seemed that his girlfriend wanted him to do it. 

“Lincy~ Why don’t you come over here and join us?” Becky purred as she licked her lips. She then looked down at his rather noticeable bulge and bit her lower lip.

“S-Sam...” Lincoln couldn’t help but crack his voice a little as he tried to reign in his hormones. Despite already being with Sam, he couldn’t help but sound a little bit like a nervous virgin who had never seen a pair of naked breasts before. After hearing how he sounded though, he cleared his throat before continuing on. “I just want to know one thing. Are you okay with this?”

Sam smiled warmly as she sat up in order to look at him clearly. “Ace, believe me when I tell you that I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t okay with it. Becky is our friend and she’s the reason that I had the courage to confess to you.” 

“To be fair, I didn’t actually mean that you should have fucked him. Just maybe given him a little kiss and maybe a hand job.” Becky told her. 

“Anyways,” Sam continued as she pushed Becky onto her back with a gentle shove to her face. “She’s also in love with you and I trust her not to take you for granted and cherish you just as much as I do. So I want you to please con-whao, that was fast!”

While Sam had been preparing to deliver a speech that she had been working on all day, Lincoln had quickly stripped down now that he knew that she was indeed okay with this. He stood near the foot of the bed with his member fully erect and ready to get it on. But as he stood there, he looked towards Sam and reached up and cupped her face. 

“You’re the best girlfriend a guy could have.” He whispered to her before he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. 

Sam had been taken by surprise by the kiss but she quickly returned it. Perhaps it was because she never had a boyfriend before and thus she had never been kissed but to her, Lincoln was an amazing kisser. Once he pulled away, Sam was left completely breathless as he literally took it all away. The blonde could not remain sitting up under her own power and she slumped backwards onto the bed, one hand resting across her stomach and the other laid across her forehead. 

“I’ll have whatever she’s having.” Becky said as she pointed a finger at the near comatose blonde. 

But as Lincoln turned to look at her, Becky couldn’t help but feel nervous. She had told Sam before that she wished that Lincoln would look at her the same way that he did Sam. And now that her dream was coming true, she felt like a blushing virgin bride seeing a penis for the first time. Which was actually accurate aside from the bride part. This was her first time seeing a man naked and yes, she called him a man because Lincoln stood in front of her with a confidence that only a man could have. The hunger in his eyes for her sent shivers down her spine and she could feel her already hot nether regions burn with even greater desire. She felt her throat dry up and she struggled to swallow even a little bit. 

“Becky...” Lincoln reached over and cupped her right cheek with his hand and she couldn’t help but lean into his touch. She enjoyed the feeling of warmth that spread from his touch and she was happy with just that. “I take it that there’s something that you want to tell me?” 

Opening her eyes, she looked into his deep blue orbs that seemed to want to swallow her whole. To take everything that made her what she was and make her his, to claim her. And Becky willingly gave herself to him. She wanted to be claimed, she  _ needed  _ to be his. 

“I love you...” She breathed out to him. 

That honest reply brought a genuine smile to her white russian’s face and it served to melt her heart. Slowly and with great care, Lincoln closed the distance between them and he placed his lips upon hers. It wasn’t a deeply passionate kiss or a lustful one. But a simple and loving kiss that told her that he felt the same for her. She could  _ feel  _ his feelings of love towards her and she knew that soon they would be at the same level as his love for Sam. After all, Lincoln was great at loving multiple people equally and without neglecting anyone. 

Once he pulled away, Becky almost whimpered as she felt his sweet lips part from hers. “Hey, don’t worry, I’m going anywhere.” Lincoln told her. 

She was surprised at how calm he sounded right now. Earlier he had been a blushing and stuttering mess and now he was basically a pro. It was  _ such  _ a fucking turn on for her! She wanted him to just ravish her until she no longer remembered her own name but she couldn’t form the words to tell him. She was still nervous as hell! 

All she could manage was a meek, “You promise?” 

“I promise.” Lincoln nodded. 

With deliberate gentleness, Lincoln left a trail of kisses that went from her mouth to her shoulders and down towards her stomach. As he did, he maneuvered Becky until she was lying down on her back and she was purring with how good he was making her feel. His kisses felt like a fire brand on her skin and it burned in the bestest way. 

By the time that he reached her waist, her panties were soaked all the way through. And she felt him slide her underwear down her legs until he took them off completely. When Becky glanced down, she could see Lincoln kneeling down beside the bed with her legs draped over his shoulders. His mouth was inches away from her burning sex and she could feel his hot breath beating down her on quivering pussy. She both hated and loved the slow and deliberate pace that he was setting for her first time. It was pure torture and yet she loved the agony of it all. 

Then as her anticipation hit an all time high, she arched her back and let out a breathy moan as she finally felt him run his tongue across her swollen lips. Again and again, the young boy continued to run his marvelous tongue across her pussy, driving her closer to her limit as he lapped up her juices. And the fact that he was  _ tasting  _ her drove Becky insane. Her white russian was tasting something that no other being alive, not even she, had ever tasted. He was drinking from her virgin nectar and with that thought in mind, Becky couldn’t hold back the dam anymore. Shouting his name, Becky gripped the bed sheets as she arched her back and bucked her hips against his mouth as she reached her climax and came into his mouth. 

She had expected him to pull away once she achieved her first orgasm but Lincoln gripped her hips tightly and held on as he continued to hungrily and greedily drink up her juices. As she was hit with waves of pleasure, the fact that he was still eating her made her cum once again and she was hit with her second orgasm. Everything that her little yerobek did to her literally driving her wild! If he kept it up then she feared that she would lose her mind. 

“That’s so fucking hot.” Sam said from somewhere to her right. Becky wasn’t sure but she could hear the blonde panting against the wall. “Ace...I want you to fuck her!” 

Becky glanced over at the blonde and to her surprise, Sam was touching herself as she watched them. She was leaning against the wall with her hand down her panties, fingering herself as she pinched her nipples. The girl was clearly getting off on just watching them. 

“Fuck her!” She demanded as she bucked agaisn’t her hand.

And Lincoln didn’t need to be told again as he stood up and placed himself at her entrance. Looking down, Becky gulped as she stared at the size of his Log. Sam had told her that Lincoln was big for his age but GOD DAMN! Would he even fit inside of her? He must’ve been at least 8 inches in length! Not to mention his girth! But even as those thoughts passed through her mind, Becky still wanted him to fuck her. She  _ needed  _ him to fuck her hard! 

“W-What’s the m-matter, Ace? C-Can’t get it u-up?” Becky teased even though she couldn’t quite sound as confident as she’d like. 

“You really don’t know when to quit, do you?” Lincoln asked as he pressed his tip to her lower lips. 

Becky shuddered as she took in a sharp breath as she felt his manhood knock on her door. “I-I wouldn’t b-be me if I-I did.” Becky told him. 

“And that’s what I’ve always loved about you...” Lincoln leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. 

She felt his tongue enter her mouth and Becky eagerly returned the kiss as the desire to taste herself was too strong. And at the same time, Lincoln plunged his shaft into her sex and she almost yelped at how  _ full  _ she felt. Her little yerobek wasn’t so little after all! She could literally feel herself getting stretched out and her pussy quivered and ached as this new sensation overtook her. She had masturbated in the past, what girl doesn’t? But the feeling that she was experiencing at the moment was indescribable. The best way that she could put it was that she was feeling closer and closer to being completed. It was like he was the missing piece that she never knew she needed until he was literally balls deep inside of her. And speaking of...

Becky wrapped her arms around Lincoln as she attempted to brace herself for what she knew was about to happen. She deepened the kiss and as he gave the final push to break her hymen, Becky winced but remained kissing him. She fought warm tears in her eyes from the pain that she felt but much to her relief, it was quickly forgotten as Lincoln continued to move slowly in and out of her. Her pussy began to take the exact shape of his dick with each thrust. She wanted her pussy to commit his shape to memory so that the whole world would know that she belonged to him and him alone. 

“Oh...god!” she moaned as she threw her head back onto the mattress. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” 

She began to squirm as she felt him pick up the pace. He pulled back from her and gripped her hips, hoisting her up so that he could get a better angle. He started to pound her pussy with greater force and Becky lost it. She clamped down on his dick and she came for the third time that day. 

“Oh man...you’re soooo tight!” Lincoln groaned as he felt her walls envelop his member. This served to push him over the edge and he planted his dick inside of her as far as he could and shot several thick ropes of hot cum inside of her. The feeling of his liquid fire intensified the orgasm that she was already experiencing and Becky’s eyes rolled to the top of her head as she was quickly overwhelmed. Her vision got dark and she blacked out. 

“Whoa...you really did a number on her, Ace.” Sam whistled as she stared at the passed out form of their friend. She looked down at where they were still connected and she could see his sperm oozing out of her despite that his semi-hard dick was still inside of her. “That’s the hottest thing that I have ever seen.” 

“Well how about we have an encore?” Lincoln asked as he pulled out of Becky. Without his dick acting like a plug, a large amount of semen flowed out of Becky’s pussy and spilled onto the bed sheets. 

Without another word, Sam reached up and practically threw Lincoln onto the bed. She then proceeded to mount him. As she straddled him, she reached down and pulled her panties to the side as she slowly inserted herself with his penis. 

“Oh yea...that’s the stuff...” Sam moaned as she felt his already hardening member fill her up to the brim. She took a moment to just enjoy the feeling of him inside of her. To know that it was him that had finally completed her. And as she stared down at her Ace, she smiled as her heart was filled to the brim with love for him. “Have I told you that I love you today?”

“A couple times, yea.” Lincoln nodded. 

“Well I love you.” Sam leaned down and kissed him. “I love you.” She started to thrust her hips against his and he quickly began to match her rhythm. “I love you.” Lincoln reached up and began to grope her breasts, massaging them and pinching her nipples in the way that he knew she liked. “I....Ah....love you!” 

The white haired boy was driving her insane with how he touched her. They had only done it twice before but each time he paid close attention to what she liked and what made her moan the loudest. And he did no different this time around as she was surprised by a couple of the things he did. He reached down and gripped her butt as he arched his back and began to thrust harder into her. From this new angle it was like he was trying to buck her off but at the same time he wanted to reach the deepest parts of her. And this left Sam a panting and moaning mess as she tried her best to hold herself up on the mattress. But her arms were quickly becoming weak as he continued to bring her closer and closer to her limit. 

Sensing that she was about to collapse, Lincoln gave her a final thrust before he reached up and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest. He then flipped them around so that she was pinned to the mattress and he was on top. Then he placed his hands on either side of her as he began to thrust down into her again. He picked up the pace and Sam could feel him begin to swell up inside of her. He was nearing his limit just like she was and she loved it when they came together. 

“L-Let’s c-cum together!” She cried out as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. 

Within moments, she felt him tense up at the same time that she clamped down on him and they both were overcome with their climax. Sam nearly blacked out just like Becky had when she felt him flood her womb with his burning seed. Her orgasms always seemed to feel more intense when he came inside. 

As the three of them lay there on the bed with Lincoln in the middle of the bed, both girls turned towards one another and smiled. 

“You’re awake...” Sam observed as she tried to sound casual but her labored breathing ruined the effect.

“Cut me...some slack...” Becky said with a mock glare. “I was a pure maiden just moments ago.” She then looked down at Lincoln who was already looking sleepy. “How was I supposed to know that my little Yerobek was such a stallion?” 

Sam snorted before she spoke. “A maiden sure, but pure? You? Your mind is constantly coming up with innuendos!” 

“That’s just part of my charm.” Becky grinned. 

“Uh huh. Sure. Now tell me, how was it?” Sam asked her once Lincoln drifted off to sleep. 

Becky couldn’t help but blush as she stared down at the sleeping form of her white russia. “Better than I ever dreamed...” she said honestly. She then looked up at her new pole sister. “Thank you...so much.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Sam waved off. “Just don’t ever stop loving him and we won’t ever have a problem.” 

“I won’t.” She promised.

Sam then began to snuzzle up to Lincoln’s chest as she wrapped his arm around her. “Don’t forget that we’re still gonna do it later.” 

“You mean with Lincoln?” Becky asked as she began to get comfortable on Lincoln’s left side. 

“Nope. Just you and me.” Sam said as she closed her eyes. 

“Wait, what?” Becky asked, slightly alarmed. She was sure that her cheeks were blushing again but this time from slight embarrassment. 

“I told you, girl, you’re  _ hawt _ . And I wouldn’t mind a little girl time with my new girlfriend.” Sam said as she grinned at the flustered redhead. “But only if you think that you’d be up for it.” 

Becky was silent for a moment as she looked the blonde up and down. She had to admit, she did find Sam attractive. While she was sure if she was Bi like the blonde, she was curious to see how it would feel to be with another girl. “Alright, I’ll give it a try. But no butt stuff, I want Lincoln to be the first to come through the backdoor.” 

“See? When you say things like that it just makes me want to do it more.” Sam told her with a playful smirk. “I see it as a challenge.”   
“You’re terrible, you know that?” Becky said with a yawn. Having amazing sex with her white russian was tiring. Still worth it though. 

“I learned it from my new girl. She’s got quite the mouth. Luckily I know just what I want to put on it.” Sam said. 

“Wow...and I’m the one who comes up with innuendos...” Becky chuckled drowsily. 

“Wait...were you on the pill?” Sam asked before Becky could drift off into sleep. 

But the drifting redhead simply shook her head before she fell into a peaceful slumber next to the man she loved. Sam looked a little worried before she simply shrugged it off. Oh well, it would be tomorrow’s problem now. She returned to her position on Lincoln’s warm chest before she joined her lovers in dreamland. 

**End of chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**This is the last chapter of Ace Cream. There is a sequel that’s already up on FFN under the name of Too Many Dates. I’ll start posting on this site soon enough but if you don’t want to wait then feel free to go check it out there and leave a review if you feel like it’s good enough.**

**Ace Creamed**

Lincoln squirmed under the glare of his oldest sister, Lori. He was currently kneeling in her room surrounded by his oldest sisters and Lisa. But he wasn’t alone, however, as both Sam and Becky also knelt beside him. 

“Do you three have anything to say for yourselves?” Lori asked but her tone told them that they had better choose their words carefully. 

“I-” Becky began but Lincoln cut her off, almost knowing exactly what she was going to say. 

“I seduced her!” Lincoln said quickly, earning shocked looks from everyone except Lori and Lisa. 

“You seduced me?” Becky asked, placing a hand on her chest. She then thought about it and shrugged. “Actually, yea, you did, didn’t you?”

“Well, he didn’t really have to do much since you were already in love with him.” Sam commented as she glanced towards Becky’s direction. 

“True.” Becky nodded. 

“ _ Ahem! _ ” Lori loudly cleared her throat. She glared at the two of them and they quickly shut their mouths. “I am literally ten seconds away from turning the two of you in human pretzels! You,” She pointed towards Sam. “Are already on my shit list for taking advantage of my brother!” 

“Hey! I didn’t take advantage of him!” Sam protested but Lori ignored her. 

“And you,” She pointed towards Becky next. “Are practically an adult! That’s statutory rape! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t report you to the police!” 

“W-well...” Becky glanced over at her White Russian and took his hand into hers. She then glanced up at Lori and gave her a sad but accepting smile. “I-If you feel that strongly, Lori, then g-go ahead.” Becky sniffed as tears began to burn her eyes. “Just know that I love him...a-and I don’t regret what we did. Because it w-was special...and....and...” but Becky couldn’t continue as she started to sob. 

Lincoln quickly got up and pulled her into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “Lori, please...” He pleaded. Lincoln knew that he didn’t really have a leg to stand on. Lori was correct, Becky and him being intimate would not be looked at kindly by the law. But only if his sister decided to press charges. 

Lori maintained her glare against the cool blue eyes of her brother’s pleading gaze. And for several tense minutes, there seemed to be no give in the eyes of the Queen of No. But then her eyes softened as she gave in to the imploring nature in his eyes. Sighing, Lori shook her head as she closed her eyes and placed a hand to her temple. 

“Lisa...what did the test say?” She asked the second young Loud. 

“False positive...” Lisa stated as she glanced at her clipboard. “She is not with child.” 

“At least that’s good news...” Lori finally turned around and sat down on her bed. She looked towards her sisters and with a nod, they all sat down beside her. “Lincoln...you know that I love you...we all love you...but....and I can’t believe that I’m literally about to say this...but can you please keep it in your pants?” 

“Yea Linc, what do you plan to do next? Bang all of our friends?” Luan joked but only she laughed. 

“Well, there is always Carol...” Sam began to say but stopped when Lori sent her a withering look. 

“Look, bruh, I’m happy that you’ve found someone that makes you happy and all.” Luna began as she tried to take the heat off of her best friend. “But you gotta understand that you’re still a kid...you doing... _ it _ makes things complicated for us because we’re supposed to be the ones looking out for you.” 

“Yea, Stinkoln, how are we supposed to protect you if you just keep sleeping with every girl that opens her legs for you!” Lynn said as she glared at the blonde girl in front of her. 

“Wait, hold up!” Sam said as she rose to her feet. She glared at the sporty brunette and balled her fists. She knew that she was no match for Lynn in a fist fight but she’d be damned if she let the younger girl call her a slut! “I didn’t just open my legs up for him!” 

“Didn’t you?” Lynn shot back as she rose from the bed. She was a whole head shorter than the blonde rocker but it was clear that she showed no fear. “You pulled him into the changing room and then pressed your body against his! You used your body to seduce him because you couldn’t do it any other way!” 

“Oh it’s on now!” Sam shouted as she lunged forward. 

Lincoln had been waiting for that to happen since tension had begun to run high with the two of them. When he saw Sam and Lynn tense up to lunge, he acted first and he reached up and pulled on the back of Sam’s jacket and threw her onto Leni’s bed. At the same time he stepped within Lynn’s guard since they were only a few feet apart and he shot his palm out into her chest, knocking the wind out of her. It was a move that Lynn herself had taught him. 

“Okay, that’s enough!” He practically shouted at them. He turned towards his sister and glared at her. “I know that you don’t like Sam because of how she and I got together. But you have to get over it, I love her and she loves me. I’m begging you...please stop attacking her...” he then turned towards Sam. “Babe, she’s my sister...please don’t fight her...I’d hate to see either of you get hurt because of me.” 

Everything that had just happened occured in a matter of seconds. They were all impressed with how quickly Lincoln had reacted and had managed to somewhat diffuse the situation before it could come to blows. Lori and Luna had already half risen from their seats in order to pull Lynn off of Sam. But seeing their brother act like such a man...

“Whoa...” Luna breathed out as she stared wide-eyed at her brother. “That was way cool, bruh.” 

“I’ll say. Looks like losing your V-card helped you get your Man card.” Luan joked but this time she didn’t laugh. She simply stared at her brother with a grin and look that said she was intrigued. 

Lori stood up at the same time that Lynn regained her breath. The brunette was going to retaliate but stopped when her older sister placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Listen...things are clearly complicated right now...” Lori began as she tightened her hold on Lynn’s shoulder. “Let’s take a couple of days to cool off and think things over. Becky...I’m sorry...you know that you’re one of my mine and Leni’s best friends but he’s literally my only brother. It kind of makes me go a little crazy when things involve his well being.” 

“It’s fine.” Becky nodded as she wiped her eyes. “I would be too if I had a little brother as cute as Lincoln.” She got up off the floor and held out her hand towards the eldest Loud Sister. “Still friends?” 

“The best.” Lori said as she shook her friend’s hand with her free one. Once she had finished with that, she turned toward Sam. “Sam...I’m not gonna lie, I’m still pissed off at you. A part of me will always see you as the girl that corrupted my sweet little brother. But,” Lori released a sigh and with great difficulty added. “I’m still willing to give you a chance. You’ve kept your end of our deal and I’ll keep mine. Just please...try and be more careful? This pregnancy scare was literally the last thing that we need right now.” 

“I’ll try...” Sam promised. She knew that things would probably always be rocky between the two of them. But after Lincoln had managed to calm her down and stopped her from turning Sam into a human pretzel in the middle of a dark alley after she had been cornered, Lori promised to be more accepting of their relationship. The only catch was that Sam couldn’t have sex with Lincoln in public places anymore.  _ If  _ they had to do it, they needed to be behind closed doors where no one would be able to see. Obviously there were other stipulations like she had to treat him right and love him always but Sam didn’t worry about that. She just wanted to remain on Lori’s good side since she could very well end their love with a single call. At least until he turned sixteen. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to have a word with Lynn. We'll postpone this meeting until tuesday. Luckily it's summer so we don’t have any classes.” Lori said before she led Lynn out of the room and towards the basement. 

Strangely enough during all of this, Leni had been silent. If one had been looking at her then they would’ve seen the wheels slowly turning in her head as she stared at her brother and his two girlfriends. 

“Well, Dear brother, if you no longer require my services then I shall be off.” Lisa said as she stood up on the bed. She motioned for him to come to her and once he did, she grabbed his head with her hand and pulled him down so that she could give him a kiss on the forehead. “Know that despite these trying times that we still love you, Lincoln. We only seek what is best for you so please don’t hold any of this against us.” 

“I won’t...” Lincoln said as he blushed a bit. Lisa wasn’t normally one for displays of affection. “Thanks, Lis.” 

“Think nothing of it, elder brother. That is what family is for,” She then turned towards Sam and Becky. “The two of you will soon come to learn that as you join our family.” 

This caused both of them to turn red as they tried and failed to not picture themselves marrying Lincoln when he was older. With one last smirk, Lisa stepped off of the bed and made her way towards her room. 

“Well dudes, this has been fun but Sam and I have band practice to get to.” Luna said as she made to grab her friend by the arm and lead her out. “We’ll catch you dudes later!” 

“Well it’s been fun but I gotta split.” Luan said as she too got up from the bed. She then turned towards Becky and grinned. “Enjoy your...Ace Cream Sundae...” 

Becky, having recovered from her earlier emotional state, blushed at the implications of Luan’s words. The funny brunette chuckled and she left the room with one last look at her brother. The only ones who remain within the room are Leni, Lincoln, and Becky. The blonde fashionista finally finished her thought process and smiled. 

“Becky, do you think that we can go to the mall? I totes want to go clothes shopping with you.” Leni said as she grabbed a hold of Becky’s hand. 

Looking up at the smiling blonde, Becky didn’t have the heart to say no. “Sure, let me just get ready okay?” Becky said with a nod. She gave Lincoln a quick kiss on the lips before she went towards the restroom in order to fix up her makeup. 

“Leni, thanks for not yelling at Becky and Sam back there.” Lincoln said as he turned towards his second oldest sister. “It really means a lot that you support us.” 

“But of course I support you, Lincy, you’re like totes my favorite brother.” Leni said as she leaned down and gave him a tight hug. “And Becky and Sam are my friends, I don’t mind them sharing you.” 

“Okay, thanks Leni.” 

Then just as Lincoln was about to let go, Leni made to kiss his cheek but he turned and her lips landed on his. The two siblings went wide-eyed before they awkwardly pulled away. 

“I’m sorry, Leni, it was an accident.” Lincoln said as he scratched the back of his head. He averted his gaze from his sister’s because he couldn’t muster up the courage to look her in the eye. His cheeks felt warm and he was pretty sure that he was beet red. 

“It’s okay, Lincy...” Leni said, her tone suddenly shy. She couldn’t believe that her first kiss had been with her little brother. But she wasn’t unhappy about it, just the opposite in fact. She could feel her face burning up, her cheeks especially. And when Becky returned to the room, Leni quickly fled the room as she grabbed a hold of her friend. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Lincoln had gotten permission from his mom and dad to sleep over at a friend's house. He just ‘forgot’ to mention which friend’s house. Due to the difference in age, Lincoln and his sisters had kept the fact that he was dating a secret from their parents. They were going to tell them but they were waiting for the right moment. The fact that Lola wasn’t using it as blackmail material showed the seriousness of the situation. Both Sam and Becky could be in serious trouble if their parents found out under the wrong circumstances like say, a pregnancy scare. 

As Lincoln approached Sam’s house, he was surprised to see Carol exiting the Sharp Household. The older blonde stopped when she noticed him walking down the walkway and she had a sort of deer in the headlights look for a brief moment before she shook herself and smiled. 

“Hey there, Lincoln, it’s been a while.” Carol greeted him with a wave. She waited for him by the front porch and she held her hands behind her back in order to hide how nervous she was. 

“Hey Care Bear! It’s definitely been a while since I last saw you. I was beginning to think that you got bored of me.” Lincoln joked as he approached her. He opened up his arms and after a slight hesitation, Carol bent down in order to return the hug. As he hugged her, he felt her go from tense to relaxed in an instant. He felt and heard her release a sigh of contentment during their hug. And when he pulled away, her hands lingered for a moment longer than his did. “So, how’s everything going for you?” 

“Oh...they’re going great. Not sure if Lori has told you or not but I’ve been busy working on community service for the summer in order to make my college resume look better. I can’t exactly have an empty file if I want to go to Michigan State.” Carol told him. She smiled at him and as she stared into his blue eyes, Carol could feel herself start to blush. “T-That’s why I haven’t been able to come over and hang out for the past month. I’ve missed out weekly DnD games.” 

“Well, College is important so I’m glad that you didn’t actually get bored of me. Clyde thought that maybe you had gotten a boyfriend and that you no longer wanted to hang out with us because of it.” Lincoln confessed as he rubbed the back of his head. He averted his gaze slightly as he was embarrassed to admit it to her. But he was an honest guy and Carol was one of his closest friends outside of School. She deserved the truth from him and he knew that she always expected it from him. 

Carol leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead, causing the younger boy to blush. “Silly boy, I could never get bored of you. You should know by now how much I adore you.” She ruffled his head and pinched his cheek. “No boy could ever take your place in my heart. So rest assured that if I ever leave it’s because of something important instead of some stupid boy.” 

“W-What were you doing here at Sam’s?” Lincoln asked as he fought to stop the blush that was forming on his cheeks. It seemed like maybe Luan had been right and Lincoln secretly harbored crushes on all of their friends. 

“Oh! I was here because I wanted to ask Sam something...about...music. Yea, that’s it. I wanted her advice on music.” Carol said quickly. She then looked over at the front window and she almost jumped as she saw both Becky and Sam peeking over the windowsill. Both girls grinned and gave her a thumbs up before they ducked underneath the window to continue to hide. 

“Carol, are you okay?” Lincoln asked. 

“W-what? Oh yes, I’m fine. I just suddenly remembered that I have to go hang out with Lori. You know, girl stuff.” Carol said quickly. She gave him another hug before she ruffled his hair once more. “See you later, Ace. You know that you’re my favorite little cub.” 

“Bye, Care Bear. Hopefully I’ll be seeing you soon.” Lincoln said with a wave. 

Once Carol had gotten into her car and driven away, both Becky and Sam walked out of the house and ‘saw’ him standing there by himself. 

“Will you look at that, Sam, our little man is here early.” Becky said with a slight wink and smile towards her girlfriend. 

“Ace does like to be punctual...luckily he only comes early to dates and not during, eh?” Sam joked as she nudged the redhead. 

Both girls began to giggle as Lincoln stared at them with a smile on his lips and look that said that he kind of got what they were saying but not really. 

“You girls look beautiful...” Lincoln said as he took each of their hands and gave them a kiss on the back of their hands. “I was just talking to Carol a moment before. Said that she wanted some advice on music.” 

“Music, eh?” Sam asked as she turned to look at Becky. They shared a knowing grin before Sam continued. “Oh yea, I guess you could say that she asked me how to properly rock her world.” 

“Really? I never thought that Carol would like Rock music as much as you. What did you tell her?” Lincoln asked, not catching on at all to what the older girl was referring to. 

“I told her that if she really wanted her world rocked then all she had to do was ask you. After all, you’re pretty much an expert by now, right?” Sam asked, barely being able to contain the grin that threatened to form on her lips. Becky had turned around and she was fighting to hold back her laughter as she got the innuendos that Sam was saying. 

“I don’t know about that.” Lincoln said bashfully as he scratched his cheek. I only started to get into music when Luna began teaching me a few things.”

Becky let slip a snort of laughter which she quickly covered up as a cough. She was still turned around and her shoulders were trembling a bit. 

“I bet she did.” Sam replies easily enough. She walked over to Lincoln and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I bet your big sister gave you hands on experience handling your... _ instrument. _ ”

Lincoln did not get the innuendo but Becky did and she quickly ran back inside of the house because she could no longer contain herself. 

“What’s the matter with Becky? Is she okay?” Lincoln asked as he stared after her. It was clear that the young boy was concerned about his redheaded girlfriend. 

“She just really needed to go to the bathroom.” Sam said easily enough. She then began to lead her boyfriend towards the garage. Just like Lincoln’s parents didn’t know about their relationship, Sam’s didn’t know either about her dating Lincoln. They did know that she was dating Becky, however, and they also knew how close she was with Lincoln. So to them it wasn’t strange to have Lincoln come over to a sleepover in the garage while they nerded out. Sam didn’t like to lie to her parents but she was afraid of how they would react if they knew that she was dating and sleeping with Lincoln. 

Leaving the house behind, Sam and Lincoln entered the garage and once they closed the door, Sam pounced on the white haired Loud. She hungrily attacked his lips as she wrapped her arms around him. Stumbling and knocking into things they eventually made it to the bed. And to Sam’s surprise, Lincoln grabbed a hold of her waist and lifted her up in order to pin her on the bed. She let out a squeal of delight as she felt herself practically get thrown onto the bed. And when she felt Ace climb on top in order to straddle her, she couldn’t help but grin. It was such a wonderful feeling being with him and she honestly couldn’t see herself being any happier. 

Well, there was one thing that would make her happier but she would need to speak to Ace about it. She and Becky had to speak to Ace about it. But for right now, she was going to enjoy just spending time with him. Sam reached out to cup his cheeks as he positioned himself above her. She could already feel his hardon through his blue jeans as it pressed against her crotch. That was one of the things that she loved about him, he was always ready for action. 

“My, Ace, is that a full deck in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Sam asked as he placed his hands on her forearms. She loved the way that he smiled at her when they were alone together. His smile would always make her heart swell up with love and joy. 

“It’s a little bit of both, actually.” Lincoln took one hand and pulled out a deck of Ace Savvy playing cards from his pocket. “I thought that we could play a couple games until your folks fell asleep.” 

Sam couldn’t help it. She laughed as she let go of his face and held her sides. They called him the Man with the Plan in the Loud Household and she could see that it was well earned. Wiping a tear from her left eye, Sam looked up at him and saw that he wasn’t the least bit offended by her laughter. He leaned down once she was down laughing and gave her a quick kiss.    
“You’re always so happy whenever I see you...” He told her in a low voice. 

“It’s because I’m so in love with you, Ace.” She answered truthfully. 

Ever since they got together, Sam honestly could not stop smiling. All she had to do was picture his cute chipped tooth smile and his white cowlick on his hair and she would be smiling for hours. More than once she was asked by her parents if she was on drugs but Sam told her that she was just happy to be in love. And when they saw her with Becky, they just assumed that it was because she was with Becky. And while she did love her, their love was still growing compared to the love she held for Lincoln. She had no doubt that it would be equal to her first love just like Lincoln could love them equally. 

“Hey you two, don’t start the party without me.” Becky said as she entered the garage. The Redhead locked the door behind her and she quickly got onto the bed with them. She grabbed a hold of Lincoln and brought him into her chest, cuddling him as if he were a giant teddy bear. “Oh my white russian...I love it when your face is buried in my boobies.” 

“Mmgmgph.” Lincoln’s voice came out a mumbled mess that couldn’t be understood by Sam but Becky seemed to have no problem. 

“You’re right.” She giggled. “I do love it when you play with the girls.” She leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of his head. “Tonight I’m gonna gonna give you that titty fucking that you’ve been dreaming of.” 

“MMmph!” Sam could hear Lincoln’s muffled cry of joy. 

“You know, I’m starting to feel like you’re trying to say something about my girls, Tigress.” Sam commented as she cupped her own chest. She glanced over at the redhead and pouted. “Are they not good enough anymore?” 

Becky immediately threw Lincoln to the side and she rushed over towards Sam. Becky cupped Sam’s cheeks, looked lovingly in her eyes, and said. “Samwich...I got enough boobies for both of us.” 

Both girls stared at one another for several moments before they couldn’t hold it in anymore and they burst out laughing. They leaned into one another as they laughed and both girls wrapped their arms around each other. 

“You know, I half expected you to start fondling my tits.” Sam said as she rubbed her cheek against Becky’s. “I wanted you to tell me that my girls were amazing.” 

“Well, they are amazing, you know that I love your girls.” Becky said as she enjoyed being close to her girlfriend. “But I knew that you were fucking with me so I decided to fuck with you back.” 

“I do enjoy when you fuck me back.” Sam admitted. 

“Girls? Are you ready for tonight?” While they had been all lovey-dovey, Lincoln had sat down and began to shuffle the deck that he had brought. “I thought that we’d start with a round of strip poker to see if you ladies can finally beat the pants off of me.” And the grin he gave them caused both girls to glare at their boyfriend. 

“Oh it’s on now, Ace.” Sam said as she pulled away from Becky and sat down cross legged on the bed. The last time that they had played, which had been last sunday the day after they all got together, Lincoln had beaten them both soundly in cards without losing a single sock. Meanwhile the two of them had been stripped butt naked while Lincoln just grinned at them. Becky had suspected him of cheating and knowing his sister Luan, Sam was inclined to agree. 

“This time we’re gonna beat your cheating butt!” Becky said as she sat down. 

“Cheat? Me?” Lincoln asked in an exaggerated tone. He then did a complicated shuffle of the cards before he cut the deck and smirked. “I’m just that good, Tigress.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“How the hell do you keep doing that!?” Becky demanded as she handed him her panties. Sam had already lost and she was lying on her side, naked, as she watched the game between them. With her panties gone, Becky had now lost the card game and Lincoln was the owner, once again, of their clothes. “I know that you're cheating!” 

“I don’t cheat.” Lincoln said simply as he folded her underwear and placed it on the pile of clothes at his side. Once he was done, he picked up the cards and began to shuffle them again. He then did another complicated card shuffle that neither girl was able to follow before Lincoln set the cards down in front of him. He then drew the top five cards and to their surprise he had somehow added five cards on the top and in order that didn’t have the traditional markings. These five cards were blank with the exception of a single word written across the middle in black blocky letters. Together they read ‘Lincoln Loud Is Your Daddy’. “I’m just that good.” 

Both girls had their mouths hanging open as they stared at the sheer audacity of the boy before them. They couldn’t believe that he had the  _ balls  _ to not only cheat at a game of cards but also to rub it in their faces. 

With an aggressive shout, Becky lunged at Lincoln and pinned him to the bed, scattering the cards all over the bed. She began to make out with him like his tongue owed her money. All the while she gripped the front of his shirt tightly and would occasionally lift him up only to slam him back down. Becky had never been so incredibly pissed and turned on at the same time. He thought that he was  _ their  _ daddy!? Oh, it was on now! She was going to fuck him as hard as she could and by the end of it he was going to be calling her mommy! 

Sam, meanwhile, watched as her girlfriend began to hate fuck their boyfriend. While she had been admittedly peeved, yea that was a good word for it, peeved that her boyfriend had somehow cheated at cards. She was a little turned on by how he had complete control throughout the whole game. Add in that he called himself her daddy and she wanted him to push her face into the mattress and fuck her until she couldn’t walk anymore. But sadly she had to wait until Lincoln fucked Becky out of her anger. Which wouldn’t take very long, Becky still couldn’t outlast Lincoln. 

As they made out, Lincoln was able to reach up and he began to run Becky’s earlobes, one of her sensitive spots. Soon her anger began to give way to her pleasure as she began to whimper from his touch. She loved it when he touched her but she always prefered when he was rough with her. It as torture to her when he went deliberately slow which she also loved. Sam had told her that she was a masochist when it came to sex and Becky was starting to think that she was right. 

Within moments, Lincoln had made her putty in his hands and when she let go of his shirt, he quickly placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to the side, pinning her to the bed.

He leaned down and began to attack her neck, peppering it with kisses until he found the spot where she was weak. Becky let out a shuddered breath as she felt his lips on her spot and when he began to suck, she lost it. 

“Oooh...D-Daddy....” She moaned out. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at how quickly Ace had her wrapped around his finger. And speaking of...

Lincoln ran his hand across her body, giving her breast a quick squeeze as it passed through, and he stopped over her glistening sex. Becky was  _ wet _ . She was the kind of wet where she would go insane if Lincoln didn’t fuck her. And when she felt his fingers prod her lips, she was forced to bite her lower lip in order to stop herself from cumming then and there. Lincoln positioned his hand over her sex in the spiderman web shooter position so that his middle and ring fingers would go inside of her pussy while the rest would remain outside. Lincoln inserted two fingers into her boiling sex and her walls immediately clamped down on them. With a single twitch upwards towards the roof of her womanhood right underneath where her clitorus would be, Becky couldn’t help herself as a bolt of electricity shot throughout her body from his touch. She called out his name and came for the first time that night. 

Grinning to himself, Lincoln removed his hand and brought it up to his mouth. With Becky watching him, he put both fingers in his mouth and licked them cleaned, savoring the taste. This only served to make Becky want him even more. With his hand clean, Lincoln quickly removed his clothes.

“Who am I?” Lincoln asked as he flipped Becky onto her stomach. 

“Y-You’re my D-Daddy...” Becky moaned into the bedsheets as she felt him press her head into the mattress. He had pinned her down in a vulnerable position and she was positively loving being manhandled by him. She was a bit of a masochist when it came to sex, as Sam had told her once, and she just loved it when he was rough with her. 

“And what do you want me to do?” Lincoln asked as he leaned down over her so that he could whisper in her ear. She could feel his hot member pressing against the small of her back. It was throbbing as it smeared its precum all over her, the liquid leaving trails of fire in its wake. 

“I...ah...I want...you...please...I want you to fuck me!” Becky begged as she felt herself reaching her boiling point. She couldn’t take it anymore, she  _ needed  _ him to fuck her! 

“Say my name...” He told her as he pulled back. He positioned himself behind her with his dick just centimeters away from her quivering lips. The heat that radiated from the redhead was enough to roast marshmallows. 

As he leaned forward just a bit so that his tip kissed her lips, she whimpered. “D-Daddy...” Becky sniffed. 

“Again.” Lincoln said. 

“Daddy...” She began to move her lips up and down against his tip, tears streaming down her face. The wait felt like agony for the redhead with his dick basically at her door. 

“Again!” Lincoln said as he thrust his dick inside of her. 

Becky’s eyes widened as she was suddenly filled to the brim with his member. Her mouth hung open as she uttered a cry that sounded like a garbled ‘daddy’ and a moan. Lincoln slowly pulled back, his hands gripping her hips, and when just his tip was still inside, he thrust back inside. He continued this rhythm several moments as Becky could only moan and occasionally call out to her father above, whether that be god or Lincoln, it was really up in the air. It didn’t take long for Becky to near her second orgasm due to all of the teasing that Lincoln had done already and as he planted his dick as deep as it would go, Becky’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her womb get flooded by his hot seed. 

With a last garbled cry into the bedsheets, Becky lay limp across the bed and Lincoln pulled out of her still twitching sex. And he and Sam watched as his seed spilled out of her and onto the bed. 

“That’s so fucking hot...” Sam whispered as she placed her chin on his shoulder. When Lincolned turned to glance at her, she smiled. “Hi...”

“Hey there...” He greeted back. 

“Fancy meeting you here...in my garage, of all places.” Sam said with a playful grin. 

“It’s the darndest thing, I was supposed to meet my girlfriend here but she’s running late.” Lincoln said. He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. “But I don’t mind since I get to see such a lovely sight before me.” 

Sam couldn’t help but blush. He was such a charmer and Sam couldn’t help but remember how Carol had told her about the time he smooth talked her into taking Lori’s place for a family portrait. Carol still couldn’t talk about that without blushing red. 

“Mr. Loud...you charmer...” She smirked as she lightly slapped his face. She then cupped his cheek and slowly the two of them leaned in and shared a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, Sam knew that her face was sporting a pink blush. She loved the way that he was so gentle when he kissed her but at the same time he was so greedy! It was like he was trying to swallow her whole while showing her how much care and love he had for her. “...I-If you’re willing, I know something that we can do while she gets here.” 

“What did you have in mind, Miss?” Lincoln asked as he played along. 

“I figured that you could grab a bite to eat.” Sam said as she lied down on her back and she spread open her lips invitingly. 

Lincoln licked his lips before he eagerly partook in the meal before him. He placed himself between her thighs, leaving a trail of kisses on either side. And as he breathed in her musky aroma, he couldn’t help but sigh. Glancing up at the blonde who was biting her lip in anticipation, he smiled before leaning in and giving her lower lips a kiss. 

Sam’s breath got caught in her chest as she felt a bolt of lightning go throughout her body as Lincoln began to eat her out. She held herself up with her elbows as she arched her back, her toes curling from the sheer pleasure that she was feeling. Despite being new to this (having been together only about two weeks just the two of them and one week with Becky) Lincoln had a talent when it came to eating pussy. That silver tongue of his that he could use to smooth talk anyone also worked extremely well in talking her pussy into cumming. As Lincoln continued to deepen his conversation with her Vag, becoming more and more intimate as time went on, Sam was soon left a panting and moaning mess as she fell to her beck. Her arms became too weak to support her and she gripped the bed sheets as she tried to find something to hold onto due to the world rocking that Ace was giving her. 

Lincoln pulled back as he made a show of licking his lips, his eyes locked on hers. “This is the best pie I’ve ever had.” He told her with a grin. 

“T-Thanks...” Sam managed to breathe out. “I-I made it myself...” 

With light chuckly, Lincoln returned to his meal and Sam was soon brought to her limit. She tried, oh Ace, she tried to hang on but his marvelous tongue convinced her pussy to gush like Niagra falls as she came. She shouted his name and as she did, she fleetingly thanked Ace that she had soundproofed the garage for when she and Luna had band practice. She was momentarily lost in her own little world as she was overwhelmed by both pleasure and love that she felt from her Ace. And when she came to, Sam saw that Lincoln was lying next to her in between her and Becky. 

“A-Ace...” Sam said but her voice had gone a little dry and she had to clear it. “Ace, Did you come?” 

“I mean, I did with Becky.” Lincoln said as he wrapped his arm around her sleeping form. Becky was out like a light and she was lightly snoring. 

“Ace...” Sam said as she glanced down at his hard member. “If you want to keep going, you know that I’m more than willing.” Sam placed her hand on his chest. “You know that you don’t have to hold back anymore. We’re together...and I love you so much.” 

“I...know...” Lincoln began slowly. She could tell that there was something that he wanted to say but he was holding back. When she leaned in and gave him a light kiss, he seemed to let his guard down. “It’s just...Lisa spoke to me earlier today after we were alone...she told me...that...”

“What? Whatever it is, you can tell me, Ace. I’m your girlfriend and more importantly, I’m also your friend. Trust me.” Sam told him. 

“Lisa just told me that...well...” Lincoln looked a little embarrassed as he spoke. He glanced over at Becky before he turned back towards Sam. “My ‘sexual appetite’ was unusually high for somebody my age and that it would only grow as I got older.” He sighed before looking down again. “She thinks it's because of our parents, their sex drive seems to have been passed down to me somehow.”

“Sooo....basically you’re a sex machine?” Sam asked with a grin. Lincoln blushed even more from embarrassment before he nodded.    
“I-I wouldn’t put it like that but...yea...” Lincoln said. “Lisa says that it’s fortunate that two girls fell in love with me and were willing to share because I would probably be too much for any one girl.” 

“Ace...are you just bragging now?” Sam teased him. But inwardly she was smiling because she and Becky had something that they wanted to ask him and now it seemed like it would be much easier to convince him. But that was for tomorrow, tonight she was gonna ride him until morning. “Because I say that we test that theory right now.” 

And that night Sam learned first hand that when Lisa said something that she was usually right. 

**End.**


End file.
